


A Balance in Time

by SuperwholockPJO



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clocks, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockPJO/pseuds/SuperwholockPJO
Summary: In which countdown clocks on the forearm exist, counting down to the second you meet your soulmate.----Or in other words, I get a poetry creative writing assignment and decide to turn in gay fanfiction for a grade. But the catch is, you don't know it's gay til the end.----I got a 98... somehow....





	A Balance in Time

Beginning back when humanity was born

Marks appeared upon the forearm

Counting down to the second two destined lovers

Will cross paths for the first time

The soulclocks, as some had called them,

Can be covered, changed, but not stop

Until the last moment the lovers spend together

 

\------

 

The year was 2072, and the day was lovely

Perfection in the eyes of our lovely protagonist

Twas a cold winter day, chilly enough for certain words

Some say the weather was coldest ever

colder than the heart of those who run the country

The sky gray like the hair of a dying cat,

The wind howling like the psychotic neighbors late at night

Damn those creaky springs, 

At least there’s peace and quiet in the sunshine like today

 

Though sparkling blue eyes, the sweet main character charms

They spread nothing but joy, never spending a day sadly

Catching looks and smiles from all around them

Tan skin and pink lips and long legs and dark hair

Reaching hands pushed away

Inappropriate remarks cast aside into the wind

They are a person, beautiful or not

They will be treated as such, not some prize

 

Apollo basks in their beauty though

The new age’s Daphne, none can compete 

The sun god will have his love once again

Though he will argue with Aphrodite, 

Who claims the angel is her Adonis

Lost in time and found once again

She vows not to lose them again

But the gods lie in misery

For their lover slips through their grasp again

 

The young one walks along, enjoying the time

Oblivious to the ancients in the heavens looking upon them

They continue into the cafe, 

Glancing down to their forearm where the clock ticks

Cheeks flush pink, excitement running through veins

An hour remains, and they get jittery

Bouncing on heels they wait in the awfully long line

Coffee far too important to college students to leave

The bitter taste masked by sugar and milk

Caramel mixed in and whipped cream on top

The wait was worth it though

As they walked out from the cafe, 

The wind picked up, ruffling soft hair

They chuckle, sipping the warm coffee

 

The phone buzzes and eyes shift from the sidewalk 

Distractions with consequences 

Shoulders ram into each other

Steps tripping over another

Coffee scalding through clothes and burning soft skin

Falling to the ground with a cry 

The both of them stare at the other

Looks of malice exchanged

Foul words leave their mouths

 

“Watch where you’re going punk!”

“You weren’t looking either!”

“Such an idiot”

“You owe me another coffee”

“I’m in college, I have no money”

“Don’t pull that stupid trope!”

“Just did as-”

 

The two were interrupted 

jolts going through their arms

The time said zero

Fate has chosen the next pair

Stuck to love one another 

Though rage coils around them

Cheeks flush in embarrassment

They scramble back

Hoping distance gives them room for clear heads

 

They look for any prying eyes 

But they were alone 

Left with the fading clocks

And churning emotions

Breaths caught and hearts beating

 

“I’m sorry” they both managed to say

Apollo groans in frustration, 

Storming off to harass another lover

Whilst Aphrodite glared at her son

Eros just smiled, playing with his bowstring

“I’m just doing my job, mother.

Look how their love radiates..”

 

“Uhm… so”

The other looks down shyly once they stood

Yet our angel looks past the petty fight

Coming out from rage and smiling brightly

“The name’s Lance”

He held out a hand to the other

“I’m Keith” He said, taking the sweet boy’s hand


End file.
